World's Falling Apart
by frayed1989
Summary: A thirteen year old Ron is not clueless about the world of love and more importantly, sex. He has four older brothers, all of whom are sexually active and have had relationships with the opposite sex. But when Ron falls for someone himself, it turns his w


**Title:** World's Falling Apart Part One  
**Author:** tomfan182 (livejournal)  
**Rating:** PG  
**Challenge:** #4 Hogwarts. Young!Ron has feelings for Harry and tells someone about them. at hprwfqf on livejournal.  
**Summary:** A thirteen year old Ron is not clueless about the world of love and more importantly, sex. He has four older brothers, all of whom are sexually active and have had relationships with the opposite sex. But when Ron falls for someone himself, it turns his world upside down and more so because the person he falls for just happens to be his best mate and all-round hero, Harry Potter. H/R and a hint of Oliver?.

* * *

The sheets were cold and somewhat rough against his sensitive pale skin. He tossed and turned, his head hitting the pillow time and time again as he changed positions. None seemed to be comfortable enough. He could hear the soft snores of his fellow classmates in the room and could see Harry sleeping soundly through the curtains on his right. The moon was streaming into the room from the window that was placed between Ron and Harry's four poster queen size beds.

Ron sighed before turning on his back and looking up at canopy above him. When he was younger, Ron used to wake in the middle of the night and found he couldn't fall asleep quick enough. Back then, he usually crawled out of his bed and made his way down to Bill's room and sleep with him. Of course, Ron was thirteen now, Bill was in Egypt, and Ron didn't happen to wake up because of a nightmare. It was simply because he couldn't find that perfect spot in his bed where you just sink in and fall straight to sleep.

Harry however had. Right when his head hit his pillow, he was out. It was the same for Neville, Seamus, and Dean but not for Ron. Oh no, tonight, the perfect quiet, warm, wonderful night, and Ron couldn't fall asleep. He rolled over to his right and stared at Harry who seemed to by trying to snuggle even deeper into his fluffy maroon covers. His brow was now creased in a frown and his eyes were shut tightly. Ron pushed himself up so that he rested on his elbows as he watched Harry clutch at the covers. Well, it seemed Ron wasn't the only one having a restless night now.

Harry turned onto his back and began to kick at his covers, struggling with them as if they were choking him. Soft whimpers came from his lips and Ron noticed a small trickle of tears that trailed down the side of his head parallel to his left eye. At this, Ron pushed the covers off of him and crossed the small gap between his and Harry's bed. He sat down, grasping Harry's shoulder and shaking him a bit.

"Wake up Harry! Come on!" Harry only mumbled and groaned as he pulled away from Ron's forceful grip. "Harry, wake up you bloody idiot," Ron whispered hoarsely, shaking his friend a little harder than necessary. One hand flew up and smacked Ron's cheek, leaving a nasty red welt at which Ron yelped and jumped away, backing into the nightstand and knocking over something which made a loud clatter as it hit the floor. Ron hurriedly steadied the nightstand and looked around the room. Neville snorted loudly while Seamus and Dean slept soundly in their beds as if they had not heard a thing. Ron looked over at Harry who was now awake and looking at Ron in horror. Ron fumbled a bit as he picked up what had fallen off the nightstand and place it back in its proper place. He then quickly sat down next to Harry who still stared at Ron. More specifically, the red welt that he had left on Ron's right cheek.

"Oh my- Ron, I'm sorry. I didn't mean—"

"Its okay, Harry. It's okay. Now budge up," Ron stated, cutting Harry off. He smiled softly, trying to tell his friend that it was okay, something that happened and not anything to be upset about. Harry scooted over and Ron noticed the small tears that streamed down his cheeks and stained his eyes red. "Harry," he whispered, a frown marring his lips as he pulled Harry to him. It came naturally, and not once did he think it was weird or inappropriate. His brother had done it for him so it only seemed normal that he would do it for his best friend.

Harry, unaccustomed to being held, comforted, or at all loved, stiffed in Ron's embrace but when Ron only held him tighter, Harry let himself relax and found himself melting into Ron. And with melting into Ron, the tears came streaming down faster than he could stop them and small hiccupping sobs erupted from his parted lips. Ron help him tighter, rubbing his back as he cooed comforting things into Harry's ear.

After a good few minuets, Harry pulled back and wiped his eyes with the back of his hands, a small sad chuckle falling from his lips. "God, I'm such a pansy. I'm sorry Ron. You shouldn't have to deal with all this." Ron's brows furrowed and he frowned.

"Deal with what Harry?"

"Me. You should be able to get a full nights sleep without me waking you up because I'm having a nightmare. You shouldn't have to deal with me slapping you every time you try to wake me up from said nightmare and you shouldn't have to deal with crying into your shoulder like a wanker either." Ron shook his head and placed his hand on Harry's shoulders.

"I'm not 'dealing' with it. It's my duty. It's what best mates do, Harry. And I'm glad to do it. You should know that by now, Harry. I'd practically do anything for you, okay? I just want to keep you safe." Harry gave a small smile and nodded his head weakly. Ron sighed, tugging at Harry's pajama top to pull him down. Harry didn't resist, only laid down, resting his head on Ron's already broad clothed chest. Ron smiled, pulling the covers over their bodies. He'd stay with Harry until he was asleep and safe from nightmares.

It wasn't long until Harry was asleep again, soft snores erupting from his lips as his head nestled against Ron's chest, his arm wrapped around Ron's torso. Ron found he couldn't quiet leave Harry, not yet. After all, there was the possibility that he would wake up Harry but moving and he didn't want to do that. Not yet. Not until the sun was streaming in through the window between Ron and Harry's four-poster, queen sized beds.

* * *

Ron grumbled angrily as he stalked off towards the lake. The day was turning out to be one of the worst days in Ron's short life. The end of the school year was advancing quickly on Hogwarts and with Hermione petrified and Hagrid locked away in Azkaban, Ron already had enough trouble on his plate. Add his annoying twin brothers into the mix and the weird accusations they made earlier on, you had one angry, annoyed, confused, and scared Ron.

The twins had unceremoniously barged into the showers as Ron was taking one to ask him some personal questions. It hadn't helped that Ron had been, well, to his very much embarrassment, wanking. Fred and George had burst out laughing at the sight of their younger brother desperately trying to reach a climax while forcing himself not to think of the reason why he had had a hard on. They had then begun to tease him, asking who he was thinking of and embarrassing him even more when they began to try to act brotherly and give him some tips.

Of course to make it worse, they had heard the name that Ron was trying desperately not to moan while he was trying to find... well… release. At first, the twins had decided that they would set aside that set of questions for another day but then Neville had spilled that in the middle of the night he had awoken to find Harry and Ron in bed together, sleeping, both clothed, but together.

To make matters worse, Gryffindor had had a quidditch game against Hufflepuff and Ron had left it looking more flustered then he had when the twins had walked in on him earlier that morning. So after the game, the twins had pulled their younger brother into the locker room and had begun to question him in the presence of the entire team, except for Harry as they had shooed him out giving him so excuse such as McGonagall had wanted to see him right after the game.

After finally escaping the accusations, stares, and pitiful glances of the girls of the Gryffindor team, Ron had fled to the safety of Hagrid's hut. He knew he couldn't face Harry and above all the Gryffindor team and his idiotic brothers.

He knew that his face was as red as his hair from the flush that heated his face a neck. Embarrassment wasn't a strong enough world. Ron felt mortified. He fell into one of the huge chairs in the hut and put his face in his hands. He didn't want to think of what could happen if someone told Harry what he had almost practically admitted in the Gryffindor locker room. He didn't want to think of Harry's reaction or how he might treat Ron later.

_Stupid Fred and George! They have to muck everything up!_

He sighed and closed his eyes, leaning back into the chair. Night was falling and dinner would be served in a matter of minuets. He didn't think he could face Harry so soon. He wanted to cry with frustration at the emotions that were welling up inside of him. He wasn't quiet sure what he felt for Harry but he knew it was much more that what you usually felt for your best mate. And what was even worse was that he was still only in his second year.

He sighed and closed his eyes, listening to the sounds outside the hut and petting Fang's head as the dog had wondered over and placed his giant head on Ron's knee. Then came a knock on the door. Ron jumped up, looking around the hut for a place to hide but was unable to as the door open and their stood Oliver Wood, freshly clean and his robes. He gave a soft smile, comforting, reminding Ron much of his older brother Bill. "Hey."

Ron stared wide-eyed and squeaked back a 'hey' before falling back into the chair he had been sitting in. He watched as Oliver closed the door and sit across from him in a near by chair. "Those brothers of yours," Oliver stated with a chuckle. Ron swallowed the spit in his mouth, trying to think of something to say, anything, but no words came to mind. "Listen Ron, you don't have to worry about anyone one on the Quidditch team telling Harry. I've already told them to keep their mouths shut and have threatened each one of them with harsher practice should they tell," he stated.

Ron nodded his head and gripped his knees, wondering why Oliver was telling him this. "Thanks, I guess," he whispered, his face turning a brighter shade of red. He looked down at his hands, his legs closed and his nails digging into his pants. "Why-why are you here?"

"I wanted to make sure you were okay. You looked like you were about to cry back there," Oliver replied. Ron's head snapped up, his ears darkening as his brows furrowed and he frowned.

"I did not!" Oliver gave a small laugh and nodded his head. He smiled and stared at Ron.

"Do you want to talk about it? You know you can talk to me. Believe me; I understand where you're coming from." Ron, who had looked angrily away, looked back at Oliver in awe.

"You mean you're-" Oliver nodded, his smile still firmly in place. "Wow, I mean, weird, I guess." He looked away shyly his voice small as he asked his next question. "How-how did you know?"

"I don't know. It was just like one day I was working on this project with this one guy and I just felt attracted to him. I liked him. We'd been friends for a while, he helped me with potions. And my feelings for him just grew." Ron nodded.

"Yea, that's the same way with Harry," Ron whispered. "I mean- I-" he began to stutter and looked as if he had not meant to actually say Harry's name. "I don't know, it was like last night, he was having a nightmare and all I could think of doing was comforting him. When he's sad, it's like I feel sad to, you know? I just want him to be happy." Oliver nodded and gave a laugh.

"He's a special boy, our Harry Potter." Ron shook his head and gave a small smile.

"He's not special for that reason. It wouldn't matter if he had the scare or not. He's special because he's Harry. Not the boy-who-lived. He's Harry," Ron whispered, meeting Oliver's eyes for the first time. Oliver nodded and leaned over to pat Ron on the shoulder. "Thanks for talking with me," Ron stated with a smile.

"No problem. If you've got anymore questions, you can ask me okay? Anytime." Ron nodded and stood up, moving to leave the hut when he turned and looked at Oliver.

"Hey Oliver, did you ever tell him?"

Oliver shook his head but gave a smile. "I never got the chance. He's dating someone else now. I wish I had and I hope one day I'll be able to tell him how I feel," he paused, standing up and cupping Ron's cheek in his right hand. "You should tell him Ron, before you lose the chance."

"I don't know how and I'm scared," Ron whispered, his eyes wide and frightened.

"He's you're best friend Ron. You've been through so much together already. You might be surprised. And even if he doesn't, he won't stop being your friend. He's not like that." Ron nodded and smiled before rushing out of the hut. He turned back after a few seconds and smiled.

"I hope you get him Oliver," he said with a smile, before rushing up the hill towards the huge castle. Oliver leaned against the archway of the hut and watched as the red headed boy rushed away. He looked so much like him. All Ron needed were the glasses.

THE END.


End file.
